Painful experiences
by LilithAnnRose
Summary: Collection of one shots, some are on request others are my own. From the ninja workd to world of realism. Rated m just in case for some of the one shots. From Naruto being experimented on to Kyuubi and Naruto being siblings. Just a collection of weird one shot only stories. There is yaoi but is very minimal. As i have said these are just a collection of one shots.
1. Painful experience

It was a classic day for any ninja returning from a mission that had them cross the boarders or other nations to escort some people who hired them for their journey. It was a simple mission even for those of lower ranks which was why they had taken the mission. As they were on their way back to their own nation just almost to the boarder of the fire country did they take a break. Just sitting under the calm sky was nice and peaceful for a change of pace.

It was dusk when they started making dinner over the fire letting the fish roast to perfection. Everything was normal as the blonde haired boy who wore a brightly coloured jumpsuit kept trying to get his team to laugh and have a good time. All the while the other group members were quiet after running such a long distance and never even tried to keep up with their blonde teammate's energy levels as they seemed to be high in the sky as usual.

Several leaf ninja had stalked this team as the were on their return trip home from their escort mission as they had their own mission from their boss. They kept their distance as hey knew their team leader was none other the Kakashi Hatake aka the copy cat ninja and had held such a high title in their village. They would be smart and plan a way to get the demon vessel out of the camp with out anyone noticing so they had to lay in wait. Things were slow as the ninja waited for the darkest part of the night sky above them, it was time and so the smoke bombed the camp which gave them more cover just incase they were on guard.

One went into a tent while the other stood guard as they found the blonde demon vessel sleeping as the ninja smirked underneath his mask at how easy this was. He took out a syringe and administered a body numbing agent that would render the victim paralyzed from where they set it in and below. Which he inject the serum at the base of the neck but with some difficulty as the kid tried to squirm out of his grasp which ended up making him press down full force until the serum started working. Smirking as he picked the kid up quickly and leaving the campsite with no traces that anyone was there.

It had taken only minutes to get in and out since they had down several recon mission before as they ranked jonin. They made their way west of the village as they were told to bring the blonde haired brat to a hidden base that would be their bas of operations for this event that was to take place.

Blue eyes stared straight into a mirror looking at his own body as it was tied to a table. He scowled as he looked around wondering how he got here and why he couldn't seem to move a muscle. He yelled and screamed cursing at whoever took him from his team. But minutes turned to hours and his throat was getting sore from screaming to whoever was out there but he had a tingling sensation throughout his body as if he were getting feeling back in. He just waited at this point until he smelt the scent of urine and knew he had just wet himself as he had bee stuck all day here with no bathroom breaks or anyone to talk to.

He looked at himself in the mirror infront of him and saw the wet urine stain on his pair of pants. He still could barely lift a finger at this point, he wondered if anyone knew if he was here or if anyone was pranking him for pranking them or something. He tried talking to get out of the room and off the table to get new clothes at the very least but no one answered. He just stayed upright on the table looking at himself in the mirror trying to devise a plan to escape but he was not just tied down but his wrist and ankles were in metal cuffs that were attached to the table.

Sure he wasn't the brightest tool out of the shed but he knew an experimenting table when he saw one and this didn't look good as he thought. Time seemed to pass slowly here but soon enough part of the mirror shift to show a hidden door as someone walked in and smirked with eyes glinting with malice. Naruto just watched not knowing who this man was or what the man wanted but something caught his eye a leaf head band attached to his left arm. "You're here to help get me out right?" Naruto asked almost believing this was all just a ploy until the man swiftly stabbed him in the arm causing him to scream out in pain.

"Yeah right kid. I came to be the big hero for a demon like you. Your such a sweet kid that everyone seems to love." The leaf ninja spoke with such sweetness that it was surreal as his smile turned into a grin as blood was soaking the blonde's jacket making it dark and red. "Now such a beautiful colour compared to your ridiculously orange jumpsuit. Now we have you here we are going to have some fun with games we have planned. Maybe after we are done with you we will left you free. But until then you are our slave you got that." The man sneered as he twisted the blade getting the blonde to cry out in glorious pain. Tears ran down those tanned cheeks "I'm here to get you ready for the boss as he doesn't want to smell piss of a stupid brat like you. Your body should be fine to move by now. So undress now and I'll give you something to wear." The man sounded so revolted at telling the boy to strip.

Naruto was let loose of his confinements "Strip now." The man left no other option as he knew it would be best to just follow instructions until he could figure a way out but that had to wait. He was covering his penis as he stood completely naked infront of the man. He had never had someone else see his body ever because he never went to the public baths and no one ever care for him when he was living on his own. The man scoffed at the actions but threw the piece of fabric at the boy who looked at it questionly "That's your clothing while you're here now get dressed."

Naruto picked the fabric up and crudely put the fujoshi on and looked to the man with contemplating a plan to escape still. He would not be subjugated to this ridicule any longer by anyone from the village. The man was taller then he was but he was still young and growing, the leaf ninja pushed Naruto to the door that was shown as a mirror from the room. "Get moving slow poke. Your late with the meeting the boss has for you." the man kept pushing Naruto which caused him to fall every other time, he was tired as well as hungry which did not help him.

They made their way through the semi dark tunnels of the labatory twisting hallways and turns that could him confused quickly. They neared a heavy metal door which opened inward and again the man pushed him in roughly making the blonde fall down into the room brandishing a few scraps. Blood welled up and spilling over the open welts. "I thought I told you to be gentle with the boy. Oh well what's done is done am I right demon vessel of the leaf. Thank you for being such a good guest. Now to let you know why you're here. Well that's simple and that reason is that you currently house the demon fox Kyuubi Kurama inside you. That is unacceptable now, we cannot allow someone like you run rampant as you have showed everyone you are unpredictable. We cannot have someone like you have their own leash so we are creating a leash per say. My name is not important for someone of your lowly status. Also we are stripping you of your name and giving you a number as a new name. This will allow us to track you. This lab has things we found interesting and thought lets fix what the third didn't even have time to fix."

A second man spoke with such versatile that he sounded so down to earth it was creepy. The lack of light also didn't help either as the man stepped into the light so Naruto could see him and it made him flinch. The man had a leaf headband like the other who now stood in a corner waiting for instructions. This man was thin but you could tell he was trained as he had toned muscles adorned his visible body parts.

"They will find me. You can't keep me here I don't belong to anyone!" Naruto got up and stood his ground. The man came over slowly but this did not make the blonde move as if saying I'm standing my ground and you can't break me. The smile the man gave was not a good smile as it reminded him of Orochimaru's gleam of joy which could make anyone shiver in response. What Naruto did not expect was to be picking himself off the floor holding his cheek. The man hit him back handedly which he was used to because of the villagers being a little rough with him and the training at the academy was not easy either.

"I did not ask for your input boy. Now we will mark you with our new name. Hold him still as I get it ready." The next moment the blonde was being held down by a giant shinobi. Blue eyes widen at seeing a searing red hot iron come towards him after second the man had turned around to grab something. Now he was staring down the hot iron that had serial numbers ingrained then as it was touched his tanned skin he screamed as a white hot flash a pain swept through his tiny body. He could feel his skin being molded and burned to match the numbers he now had burned on his collarbone.

"Alright since the naming ceremony has finished can you take our precious 0010095 back to his table. We are done for now let him regain some composure or whatever he has left of his pride left." The man made a shooing motion and the one who held him took him back through the tunneling hallways to the mirrored room again. He was again tied upon the table to await them again his body kept shaking from the pain in both shoulders, one from the scalpel and the other from getting branded like cattle. 'Was this how people saw him as nothing more then cattle?' he thought to himself as he got a good look in the mirror at the wounds he now held, the numbers looked red and angry the scrapped knees looked bloody but was normal for him. His open wound was still trickling some blood down onto his torso and leg.

He was left again alone in the room for what felt like days as his stomach kept demanding food but he could not eat as he had nothing to eat. He waited and waited and finally the man who branded him came in with slamming the door open which startled the blonde. He looked up into eyes to him seemed filled with red of hatred and something that he could not recognize. The man came over silently inspecting the burn mark on his collarbone then the healed hole in his shoulder. The man smirked and Naruto could not help but feel defenseless against this man how had him locked up for hours or days seemed so irrelevant right now as he looked at this man in fear.

Naruto just watched the leaf ninja take a syringe from his pocket "This is for you. It'll make your veins burn and ache. I found this under some old papers. Hope you enjoy this." He tried to struggle away but he was stuck on the table as the man pushed the needle into his arm. The burning was so different then the hot cast iron, his veins felt like actual fire was running through them. Hours past and he kept withering from the pain he felt on the inside as his heart started to feel normal and not so fiery with pain. It brought heart burn to a new level of painful burning.

Days went by with the same the man trying new drugs on him that caused him to loose his voice after days of screaming his head off from the fiery burning to freezing cold. He could see his body from the mirror and it looked so thin and the fujoshi was not just barely hanging on to his hips. The man never laid a hand on him other to drug him into silent screaming fits of pain. He had long lost all his tears as his body said it would be a waste of precious fluids he had left. He couldn't even tell what day it was no less the month. He laid there waiting for the man to return but he had not come back for awhile now. Grey eyes looked around trying to see if he could escape his prison, his eyes caught sight of the rope which had thinned down from all his thrashing from the injection. Blood caked the roped and his body as he struggled with what strength he had.

The man still had not returned even when the rope snapped from wear and tear, the boy slipped his hands free from shackles since he was so thin after not eating anything for months now. He undid the leg shackles and slipped to the floor into a heap as his body almost concaved on him from weakness. Crawling to the doorway and trying to pry it open but it was no use as he had barely any strength after freeing himself from the table. He fell asleep by the door so when he woke he could possibly free himself.

When he woke next it was dark in the room compared to the bright lights blaring before he slept. Taking a shakily breath he used his hand to feel for a crack on the wall for the door he remembered in his foggy memory. He slowly was able to pry open the door and get out before it shut again, he crawled with his battered body down the opposite way he was taken several times with his wrongful incarnation. Hours got him to dead ends and finally a door that smelled like fresh air was just on the other side. He took a break as his body told him he needed another break after searching for so long in the maze of tunnels.

He sighed a breath as he put a thin hand to the handle of the door which would set him free after being used a pin cushion for the leaf ninjas. His trembling hand opened the door slowly and squinted his eyes as the bright light shone into his grey eyes. He knew that the reason he had grey eyes was because of the liquids that kept being pumped into his system had changed a few physical attributes, one his eyes, two his skin was now a milky white now compared to the tanned skin he had before. Third was his hair or I should say lack of as the stress and unkemptness of his situation had him loose most of his hair he had.

As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings he saw the forest infront of him yet another prison in its own self. The boy frowned not knowing what to do now since no one had found him even after being taken, he watched the sky turn dark for the first time in months and he smiled for the first time since the first day of being imprisoned. Howls could be heard in the distance along with sounds of nocturnal animals readying themselves for the hunt.


	2. Into Kyuubi

A red headed person walked down the street like they used to when they were younger. Stopping at a small little house that was on the corner of the street downtown. This person was being stalked and the red head knew they were being watched but that wasn't new to them as they entered the apartment. One blue eye eyed the surrounding surfaces as it seemed the apartment accumulated quite abit of dust since they had left their old life to forget. The person sat down making the dust hit the air but that was normal compared to being undercover.

The face of this person sitting in the dusty apartment was the owner but anyone who would show up now would hardly recognize the person sitting in the chair. Leaning forward with a heavy sigh, hands covering the face but when those hands moved the long blood red hair back should a slim face with an eye patch covering the right eye. The other eye was a beautiful ocean blue, three scars on each cheek could tell you easily who this person once was. That's right Naruto came back home after a long five year underground black market mission.

The reason he had left was simple, Sasuke Uchiha but the reason he came back was because he had finished the mission after finally catching all the murk's who were on his target list. He had done some pretty bad things to get them to trust him but was able to climb those ranks easily enough without blowing his cover.

He became the weapon he was designed for, he became something he was now tired of, so he came back to remember what he used to be. Everyone in school thought he was useless except for a good laugh but they were wrong. He told the teachers to keep quiet about his grades so he didn't have to deal with everyone telling him lies about himself.

He knew he was smart and athletic with a side of humor but no one knew the mask he wore. Small hands held a picture frame with a short blonde haired teen with other teens around him, a big goofy grin was on the blonde's face who had his arms around the necks of two other teens. Those teens he remembered as Kiba Inuzuka who had his family tattoos on his cheeks which were red triangles, he had messy short brown hair as well as a puppy he last knew named Akamaru. The other was Shikamaru who kept his hair in a ponytail and was a lazy smart genius of a guy who he knew could rival his own smarts.

He put the frame down and moved to the bedroom and sunk down into the mattress, so many things changed since then, so many things had stayed the same as he glanced around the room. A rap at the door to his attention to that the person who had been spying on his return finally decided to knock. Getting up and making their way to the door opening it to see Sakura smiling there "Heard you just got back. Almost didn't recognize you, I was sent to take a look at your injuries if you had any."

A blue eye narrowed down at the pink haired girl "Don't mind the mess still haven't had a chance to clean as I just got back. So I'm guessing you were the one behind fence?" turning to head back inside with the girl following behind. She shut the door "I know you had a rough time over in the black market. But let me take a look." Sakura ignored the question to order the red head instead.

"I'm not as incompetent as you all believed I was." Sitting down with the shirt off showing bandages across the abdomen and chest. Shoulders littered with scars, tattoos covered the neck as if hiding something. "What did they do to you?" the red head heard a gasp from the pink haired girl. "You do not want to know believe me."

"We were all worried when you stopped answering our calls and just disappeared from Konoha with no trace at all. Even Kiba's task force of K-9's couldn't find you. Where did you go? Do you know how long we looked for you? Why did you even disappear in the first place?" Sakura asked as she unbounded the bandages to see burn marks, gun shot wounds, scars that looked a few years old. She went to work on helping the person infront of her with what she had in her ever present medical bag.

With working with hospital and police force in Konoha it was just smarter to keep things on hand if she needed to patch someone up in this case an old friend. "Why did you change your hair colour?" she wanted to know why it was red and long instead of short and blonde.

"I am just as smart as the director of the FBI. I know Shikamaru works now as the director, I faked being below average. It made going undercover after what happened even easier. I have a lot of classified information that you are not allowed to know. I had barely any contact when I was deep down undercover. The hair is not the only change." The red head bit out "Now if your done questioning me. Are you done patching me up and if you are you may leave."

Sakura packed her stuff and left her old friend who seemed to be in a sad state to contemplate what she asked.

Getting up after what felt like forever, moving to the bathroom to take a shower. Slipping out of the jeans and pulling off the black eye patch never once looking in the mirror as they knew what was their body. He was not a he anymore, but he was not a she either it was complicated as he stood underneath a stream of hot water. He knew he would one day call himself a she but he was still in some denial even after the operation. Man that was god awful to wake up to a few years back, he was not a man anymore but was still a man inside, he still had a penis but it was hidden behind the clitoris the doctors gave him. He only told them to change his face slightly to have a more angular look which gave him sharper outlines of his face.

He looked down at the two lumps on his chest, they weren't huge but they still made a statement of being there. He was a fighter, a smart technician, a man who could hid behind many façades, he was a top notch assassin who owned his own business back in the real world if he ever decided to go back.

Life made him into a weapon but a kind merciful person, school was hell, home life was between foster parents who kept sending him back. He kept to himself when he was younger but when he got to high school someone changed him, Sasuke. He got the attention he always wanted so he started to act all goofy which started to get him noticed. He soon had lots of friends but as soon as high school was over he had no where to go. No place would hire him, so he went to some he knew who could get him into decent money.

Things went darker after that, he kept in contact with his highschool buddies until he got into a huge fight with his boyfriend. They broke it off which made the blonde resent even trying to make a relationship with the egotistical bastard. He took a mission that took him far away into the black market then before and now it was five years later as he stepped out of the shower. Drying off with the blow dryer as there were no clean towels, getting dressed in a simple shirt and shorts. Tying his long red hair into a bun and got started dusting the apartment with the windows open to allow fresh air flow.

Once done he set to work on the kitchenette which took him until dusk, making a pot of tea with supper ordered as he waited. Not caring that he was alone at last, waiting silence always made him go insane back in highschool when he was with friends but now it was more then welcomed.

Looking out onto the porch and street from the living room made him think back to fun filled days, days were things had been almost simple compared to life that came after. A hand went up to touch the eye patch, people always commented on his bright blue eyes now he was blind in one eye which got him smirking.

He was not the blonde fool people thought he was, he was Kyuubi the female assassin that he created four years ago after needing to dye his hair. That was probably what got people in the black market thinking he was female, the way he killed, the way he moved was to graceful to be male to everyone he had come across. Never wanting to correct them, he grew his hair to help his cover better. Looking up as he saw the delivery-man at the door which he paid for in cash.

Eating in silence was normal after breaking it off with that bastard of a ex. Last he heard of the Uchiha was that he now CEO of his family's company along with his older brother by his side. After finishing he put the garbage into a bag and dishes into the sink, people thought he was a slob but he was far from it as he was quite clean and organized. Leaving to go to bed early as he wanted to get up early to go to his company he owned, it may be small but it helped those who needed help.

The next day saw Kyuubi sitting up in bed not knowing what was happening until he fully realized where they were. Throwing the covers aside, swinging legs over the bed before even getting up hearing a knock on the front door had him reaching for a small weapon. Going to the front door quietly but he could see a large messy haired male at the door with a rather large dog.

He could recognize the man anywhere just but the markings on those cheeks. "Yo Kiba what's up?" He opened the door with a lazy grin hoping the other would not recognize he was faking it. "Naru is that you man you look like a chick." Kiba didn't think his morning routine would be changed so quickly as the red head opening the door. "Yeah I get that a lot now an days. So what are you doing here?" Kyuubi leaned unto the door frame which had his shirt sleeve fall off his shoulder.

Kiba blushed as how the red head seemed so different but he was warned by Sakura he was different, but not this different. "Well after you left I came knocking at least twice a week as I took a jog in the morning this way just to check if you came back. So…" Kiba scratched his nose not knowing where he was going with this. "Kiba, I will say this no need to check in on me." Closing the door to go get ready for the day. That was not his only visit from his past this day.

Once at his company which sold medical supplies to doctors and hospitals across the country which he was happy he had gained this little bit from his dear dead parents. His parents died fighting for rights against the black market and keeping their tools away from those creatures who loved to torture with the medical supplies they produced. That was one reason he went undercover was to find any one putting bad reputation on his family products that were meant to save lives not take them.

He bumped into Shikamaru at a local coffee shop but he kept clear as the other didn't recognize him which he was thankful for, but then ran into Choji who was working at a local sushi restaurant again he had no clue he was actually Naruto. The day in the office was quite slow but he only saw a few people knew why he just returned from his 'vacation' as the company put it. He worked hard to keep his company in good reputation with the world to keep people alive.

Looking at the clock he saw it was late as he put another job referral application for his assistant manager away to look at later. Clocking out and locking his office as he left the building he notice that it was dark out other then for the street lights. Walking to another local restaurantmissed since going underground Ichiraku's ramen, sitting down on a stood at the booth restaurant he missed and ordering his miso ramen like he did back in highschool.

"Thanks old man" he put down his money for the food and left and he could hear the older man ask his daughter if that was Naruto who they just served. He smirked to himself as he knew Naruto had died along time ago and Kyuubi was born in that place to keep himself alive. Things changed rapidly and now he was here again in a body he could hardly recognize as his own, with no friends and only two family members who kept their distance after several choice words that were said after graduation year. They probably had sent Sakura to patch him up after they heard of his return to the regular world.

His grandmother was head of the hospital in the city and his grandfather was a perverted novelist, both were very caring in their own ways but kept their distance since highschool finished. He picked up a job he knew was his by right but kept the name his parents had for the company. He didn't need people snooping into his business as he climbed higher in stocks, business revenue, dabbled in some politics to get better clients for the company.

After a six months he himself went under ground to find the culprits who were stealing shipments and wanting to find his own justice. He never wanted to be alone but his parents were murdered when he was just a toddler, he didn't remember much of anyone looking out for him. He took care of himself for as long as he could remember. Getting back to his small apartment he saw a light on which he did not anticipate as he cut all ties five years ago. Entering the house slowly but after unlocking the front door, he made sure someone didn't break the front door to break in. That was his first defense but walking even slower to the living room he watched as a man came from the bathroom which was just around the corner. "Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" Kyuubi bit out which startled the other man. Onyx eyes met one bright blue eye glaring, "I should be asking you the same. This place doesn't belong to you." The man with black eyes retorted with a smirk to his face as he took out a cell as if to call police.

"No need for police as I am the owner of this apartment and you are the one trespassing here. Now I asked for a name and your purpose." He was not having anything of this bastard who thought he owned more then he actually did. He dealt with a lot of these bastards in the black market which he got good at dealing with as he put on a simple smile that would cringe anyone as he stepped up to the man making said man step back. "Well if you must ask, I'm here to check if someone I once knew was actually back. But as it looks I must have gotten the wrong information." The man maneuvered around the slightly shorter red head and put a key down on the coffee table.

"Sasuke is that you? Wait the only person I gave a key to this place was you but I told you to melt the dame thing years ago. Why are you here?" Kyuubi was shocked then angry as they key on the table told it's own story. "I never gave up on Naruto. Who are you? What have you done to the knuckle headed blonde?" Sasuke turned to stare at the red head who picked the key up with grace. The Naruto he knew was never graceful but this person infront of him showed him that he was more then something.

"Oh I still go by Naruto at work at least but anywhere else I'm Kyuubi. Now answer me, why you are here." It was not a question which put a shiver down Sasuke's spine as it was a direct demand. He heard that name before whenever their guards were talking about anything other then women. His company hired black market killers to keep them safe as they would do almost anything for money, he heard that this Kyuubi took no mercy on those who she targeted. Sasuke may be a top person in the normal society but in the black market this Kyuubi was top dog and for good reason he heard.

"So Naruto and Kyuubi are the same person but that doesn't really make sense. Naruto was clumsy, average smarts, a person who wanted fun over anything else. Kyuubi is the top assassin in the black market with skills no one can replicate." The man with dark hair spoke of the old Naruto from memory. "Sorry to disappoint but I was clumsy on purpose never showed my true talents to people even the great and all mighty Sasuke Uchiha. I pretended to be a goody to shoes because I truly wanted to be good until you broke my heart."

"So I am asking you what you told me back then. Forget about me and live a normal life in the little perfect world you live in." the red head looked directly at the man across from him. "Leave and never look back. That's what you are good at. When I was gone you never once looked for me. I should know so why should I care now since I'm not the same as back then." His index finger landed on the taller man's chest which sent a shiver down his spine yet again.

Sasuke went to smack that hand away but instead clipped the red head by the cheek, the sound reverberated in the silence. "Out now." The red head hissed which had the other man retreating not wanting to anger the smaller man further.

A blue eye watched the door shut and Sasuke left the property and he touched his cheek but turned to go take a shower. In the bathroom the red head took off the eye patch before looking up to see the scar that left himself blind. He had been burned and cut several times near the eye as a threat but a mistake took hold one day and now he was half blind. Letting all the clothes he wore fall down showing just how female he had turned just so that no other man would take him like Sasuke did.

Seeing the scars littering a good thirty five percent of his body, most were from missions and assignments but a few were from the operations he under went to become Kyuubi. A new person neither a true female and never a true male but someone who had a foot in both worlds now. Fingers trailing across his own body with some interest, he was always to busy to ever take notice that he wasn't a he anymore but still used the pronoun. He knew he still had a penis but also other parts that were generously donated for his special operation.

Hand dropping to his side as he walked to the bath tub, letting the water run until the bath was full of hot water. Stepping into the steaming water then sitting down with his head resting back eyes to the ceiling.

The next day found the red head in that office of his getting backed up paper work filled and filed before lunch. Everything was slow and easy alittle to easy which was never the case for him, looking out of the window into the street below he saw Itachi making his way to his company's building. He could see a scowl on the thin pale face all the Uchiha's seemed to have. He picked himself out of his overly comfy chair and taking lunch early before the Uchiha had a chance to find him knowing it was he who he was being targeted for 'upsetting' the younger brother.

Kyuubi smiled to himself as he made his way down through the main entrance, walking straight past Itachi who didn't even look twice. Grinning like a fox as he left for lunch and away from the person who could make his reappearance to the regular society. But not today not under Itachi's rules or anyone's at that as he made sure that his assistant told Itachi off with coldness that could rival's his on a good day. He hired him to handle these cases especially so he didn't have to, he hired him two years ago on the pay roll.

Sai met Itachi just before he stormed his boss's office "Sorry but I can't let you pass. is not taking any clients or appointment as of yet. But I will show you the way you came so you may not get lost on your travels out." Sai smiled that fake smile of his. He had been grateful when the great Kyuubi actually hired him when he was tossed aside for being a failure to the Daizou black market company of specialized ninjas. Kyuubi gave him purpose, a reason to live, gave him a place even though he failed once as a professional which could have gotten him killed but the red head bought his life. Kyuubi in a sense owned Sai even though the red head told him he just had to keep track of his appointments and schedule after getting out of the black market.

Sai also provided Kyuubi with his service of being a body guard even though he looked quite small for a body guard. He had skills that anyone else would be lacking, he would always follow Kyuubi even to death if it meant saving his saver's life. Itachi protested all the way to the front door which Sai had to stay at to keep the other from entering again, the Uchiha was now intrigued with the manager who kept him out of the very building his younger brother's ex was working at.

Itachi only smirked as he left knowing this won't be the last he saw of the bodyguard of Naruto Uzumaki. He passed a red head with an eye patch who was going to the building he just left, he turned his head slightly and caught the bodyguard taking a small bow to the red head who took the files he didn't remember the guard even having.

Sai smiled as he bowed as Kyuubi entered through the main doors just after getting rid of one of the Uchiha's. Kyuubi had his hand out which he produced the files he was probably wanting to read over, "Kyuubi-san there is also a high school reunion coming up. Should I deny the invite?" Sai kept one pace behind his savior never beside as that would be disrespectful. Kyuubi hummed as to letting Sai know he heard him while flipping through the documents "Why not. I might as well, it'll get me put of the house. Remind me the evening before." Kyuubi handed the papers back to Sai as he entered his office.

Itachi made his way through his brother's department of the corporation with ease, never even knocking as he walked through the doors. He tilted his head as he saw Sakura sitting across from Sasuke as he gave Sasuke a knowing look. He scowled even further as he was talking with Sakura about Naruto but it seemed to be going no where, "So little brother. I just got kicked out of Naruto's little company down the street by someone who looked like they were trained by Daizou. I got an eye full of this beautiful red head who happened to be wearing a eye patch, a well made suit also I might add." Getting himself some coffee as he went on about his trip back.

"So the bodyguard threw you out so what." Sasuke bit out. "Tsk. Sasuke. Be nice to your older brother for I bring news that the bodyguard should not be underestimated here. The red head looked scary. But something like beautiful scary really." He shook alittle to just get a rouse out of his younger brother. Leaving with the cup of coffee in hand with a sly smile in place with his partner running up to him from his department more then likely. "Deidara lets get back to finish so we can leave early today."

Kyuubi slipped into his apartment letting the smell warm him as it was a homey feeling now that he was back. Plopping down onto the couch as he turned the t.v on. He played a bit of video games before being interrupted by the sound of the door, looking over his eye laid upon Sasuke holding up what appeared to be take out from a Chinese restaurant. Grunting as he got up and opened the door with leaning against the door frame "I thought I made it clear the other day. I do not want to see you. Why are you even here?" not even blinking as the other gave a slight smirk.

"Well I thought since you probably didn't have dinner yet I thought some neighbourly good will is involved. So are you going to invite me in or not?" Sasuke pouted but turned to a scowl when Kyuubi just shut the door in his face. It would take more then Chinese food to win him over. Closing the living room curtains so he didn't have to see that sad puppy dog face which never worked on him after becoming Kyuubi. It hardly worked when he was Naruto, sneering as he took a slice of pizza out of a box and eating it while getting back to his game.

Sasuke stood there for a moment not realizing that he was rejected. He was never rejected, he was always the one rejecting everyone else. He left swearing under his breath, once home he saw Itachi standing there leaning on the door frame "So you got rejected yet again. What will I do with a brother like you?" leaving Sasuke there scowling as the older Uchiha left to plan.

Months went by with Kyuubi ignoring every single thing the Uchiha's advances, from the normal flowers and chocolates to expensive gifts. He sent each and everything back, it wasn't just at work they were sending gifts but also his home after two weeks of rejecting them from his work place.

Grumbling to himself as he took a detour to get to the red light district which didn't just hold brothels and illegal gambling but fighting pits. He needed to release steam and this was one of the better options since he didn't want to go back the underground black market when he wanted just some peace and quiet. Entering the fighting pits was easy but the fights not so much, the fights were bloody and painful.

Kyuubi often got home late with limping home from two blocks away after getting out of a cab, no one questioned him even after he started wearing female clothes to these fights. He started referring to himself as a she. Having to repair damage after the fights was never fun, blood would get everywhere and with how no one asked if she was alright just made her even fight in the pits harder.

One day after coming home from the fighting pits with wounds severe enough to have her pass out once entering her home. Sasuke heard the front door close to Naruto's apartment as he looked up from his phone to see Kyuubi collapsed on the kitchen floor. Sasuke didn't even think as his body moved to Naruto and began checking vitals and for the cause of the collapsing. Seeing all the bruises and cut marks make from busting skin open with hand to hand combat. He picked his cell up after getting the red head to the bedroom, speed dialing Sakura but the call ended to soon.

That left the brunette sitting there looking at the red head who was wheezing for air unconscious. Looking at the face he had once fallen for in high school and the love of his life, reaching a hand over to slowly take the eye patch off of the red head. 'The damage couldn't be that bad' he thought as he peeled the patch away from the red head to look at a very badly healed burn which covered most of the eye area. He gasped not knowing that one blue eye and a grey coloured eye was glaring up at him saying he had over stepped his bounds.

"you shouldn't be here." The red head bit out with each breath but they both turned to see Sakura rushing into Naruto's apartment with a first aid kit. Kyuubi rolled her eye as the pinkette started ranting and healing at the same time while Sasuke stood back trying to understand where his blond went and how this hot headed red head came to be.

Leaning against the door frame as he half listened to the two banter at one another, it reminded him of the days in highschool very vividly. The two would banter about almost everything which was pretty normal, Sakura would point out flaws that Naruto had at the time and he would argue about him not having parents to learn from which would lead the two not talking for the rest of the week.

Sasuke watched as Kyuubi smirked at Sakura who only hit him lightly as she healed his broken ex, he remembered telling Naruto that they couldn't be together while he was attending University and how the blonde raved about how unfair it was. But he never would have guessed that he would have gone to the black market underground, that place changed everyone to anyone and not always in a good way either. Sasuke looked at Kyuubi wondering how the red head had a whole company when in high school he could barely afford the essentials.

Naruto was an orphan, a loud no good goof ball but this person was so opposite of Naruto that it slightly frightened him that he could never get his blonde lover back. Kyuubi's blue eye bore into the Uchiha like a predator watching a prey with determination to kill which got Sasuke's attention from his reminiscing as a chill ran up his spine. "Thanks for the help. But now I'm healed you can leave now. Like right now." Kyuubi bit out bitterly. Both Itachi and Sasuke have both been driving her mental with the amount attention they were giving her.

Sasuke left with his usual "Hn." As he now knew that the red head was in the clear now. Getting home was a quick and menial task that time had just flown by. How was Naruto such a different person, he needed to find out so he went to his computer and hacked into the school records. What Sasuke found was beyond his compression as he found Naruto's grades which never dipped lower then a ninety percent. How could the blonde hide his grades, his intellect so well he had everyone around him fooled. There was so many questions that could not be answered, he hacked into record files at Naruto's company and found out that he did own the building since he was younger but didn't get any of his inheritance or money until he graduated highschool which explained why he was living very poorly.

The real question was why lie about his financial back ground, looking deeper he found articles about Naruto's parents who had died in a lab fire accident. That would explain allot as Naruto never mentioned parents and his grandparents were very rarely around with their jobs that kept them away or living abroad.

Kyuubi looked to Sakura "He saw." Tracing the eyepatch with light fingers "So what's the big deal? It's just a burn that wasn't able to heal correctly due to you being underground for over two years with out a single peep to me or Tsunade." Sakura just shrugged. Whenever Naruto or Kyuubi surfaced for healing the scars and marks were small at first but go more intense as he delved deeper and deeper into the black market. She was also assigned to the sex change surgery he had gone through so she saw more then she let on which was appreciated by the red head. Kyuubi looked up "Guess you don't know the reason behind the burn. I was undercover inside the Uchiha corporation when it happened. I was actually hired by Sai part of the security division of the company to investigate several individuals that I disposed of but not before they found out who I was and how they could harm their precious CEO. They had me cornered and tied down at first but they made a mistake of underestimating me. They burned my eye pretty good Sakura, I have no eye left to fix. They almost melted my eye out of my socket." Kyuubi's hands trembled gripping her eye patch and face as if she was going through it all over again.

"There are still plenty of people in both mine and Sasuke's company that delve into the black market but haven't done any recent activities since I became known as the CEO of my company finally. They don't dare to make a move as I am in public and able to do things they wish they could."

Kyuubi laughed, not a soft haha but a hard cackle of madness. Sakura just sighed as she packed the last of her emergency first aid kit she always carried with her " You know that Sasuke deserves to know wo you really are. He has been harassing me for information about you. I haven't told him anything." Sakura bonked Kyuubi on the head for even daring to say she let private information leak. If that did happen she would lose her license as a doctor. But he needs to know how you came to be Kyuubi, Naruto is still in there I know so maybe you should let him free occasionally?" she smiled but it never reached her eyes as she left Kyuubi to think over her words.

Kyuubi looked down at her hands which were bloody even with the bandages, closing her eye she delved into herself looking for the one person she knew that didn't care about the world anymore because the love of his life rejected him harshly.

She found him huddled in a dark corner of their mind, a place where she had been created to help with the depression and anxiety of normal day life. She smiled sweetly at the boy curled in the fetal position as if asleep, she went down onto her knees and rested a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder. The blonde never moving never flinching at the contact "People are worried about you. And yes I know you know that. But you didn't hear or see how Sakura was just now or even Sasuke." Kyuubi whispered into Naruto's ear. Blue eyes snapped open at hearing Sasuke's name and what had happened, he had chosen that if no one could love him it was because he was not what they wanted. Naruto had been depressed even before Kyuubi took over for him and he didn't care what happened to his body as he had told Kyuubi to do whatever to it.

"Why should I care? He just dragged me around and dumped me when I was inconvenient to him. Everyone would have told me I was trying to be somebody who I wasn't if I didn't keep myself hidden from them constantly." Naruto sighed as he uncurled himself after so long being curled that they both heard pops in his joints.

"Naruto you are smart and funny. But what you did when you were younger by keeping your intelligence from your friends and family has hurt them but overall yourself. Over the past three and a half years I have changed our body to suit our needs but if you wish you could take over. I did create a new look and new personality that is so close to who you did want to be." Kyuubi sat beside Naruto as an equal.

"Some of the changes are not so great because of the work I put us through. We are blind in one eye due to Itachi's lover Deidara. Sasuke wanted to know but never told him and even Itachi doesn't know. No one knows why we changed or where we went for five years. Everyone is worried about you Naruto." Kyuubi tried to get Naruto to listen. It had been at least a year and a half since they both spoken to each other.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi with dead blue eyes, he had given up when Sasuke tore out his heart. He allowed Kyuubi free reign most days after the first few weeks but she had full control. "I don't care. You have more then I could ever need now. You have friends that see you for you even in my or your body. You can do whatever you want now I don't care leave me here to rot." Naruto looked to Kyuubi. Red meeting blue and Kyuubi wanted to cry for him as he began to fade away into the abyss. For all Kyuubi was concerned Sasuke was the one who killed her brother, her sibling, her only family member that left after the accidents. She never wanted Naru to die, she never wanted him to leave her as tears streaked down her cheeks landing into her lap.

She had hated how Naruto had hid himself from the world because of what his parent's had done and what they would have done to him if he hadn't pretended to be someone else. They killed Naruto from the inside out and no one would know about it unless she could convince them otherwise.

Slowly moving out of the bed was a struggle as her ribs were still in some agonizing pain when moved wrong and would render her breathless in pain. Getting dressed was a challenge but it got done after a half hour of struggling to getting into a pair of loose pants and an t-shirt Naruto used to wear back in high school. Even thinking about Naruto had her crying but she would always bite her lower lip trying. To stop the crying by biting down onto her lip.

She wanted to kill the person who did this to her, the people responsible were long gone now after what they did to them before they died. They had killed her and put her inside her twin somehow which they didn't realize until they were seven by that point.

No one could tell the difference even their grand parents didn't know even now no one knew that she existed. They all thought she was Naruto going by a different name but they had been two separate identities from the start. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw how bad it was this time and it was pretty gruesome. She looked away before she could correct herself on her fighting skills.

Kyuubi left the apartment leaving a goodbye note to their grandparents and saying goodbye, she couldn't do it in person since she didn't even know where they were right now and they rarely ever called. A tear ran down her cheek, she didn't want to die but she knew she couldn't live without her brother. It was eating her knowing that he was dead and there had been nothing she could have done to save him, she warned him, she told him many times over to be himself and let people decide what they thought of them but he rebelled against her.

She had tried many times to save him from himself but in the end he just faded to black nothingness, she walked out of the apartment not even caring about the lock. The few past weeks were nice but they couldn't hold a torch to her former lover Gaara who had died in the sex slave trade before she could free him from Shukaku. So much blood was on her hands that they were stained pink from killing and those she could not save.

Kyuubi found herself infront of the Uchiha corp. building as the sun was beginning to rise. She hacked into the mainframe easily enough, Naruto was the smarts not her. She was the one who had the skills for athletics and more.

Soon she was at Itachi's office and found him there working with Deidara by his side. She heard the hushed tones they were speaking in, she closed and locked the door behind her not needing people entering just yet if they heard screams.

"Naruto what a surprise to see you here. What's wrong?" Itachi asked Kyuubi letting on that he knew who she was but she only had so much time left. "Sorry Itachi but Naruto is dead. He just died this morning." Tears running down her face.

Itachi looked puzzled then shocked as tears started running down the red head's face, Deidara flinched at seeing the great assassin Kyuubi cry so easily. But hearing his partner say that this was Naruto he shrank back because he knew that Sasuke would want his head for almost killing his dear loved one.

Kyuubi saw at how shocked their expressions were "I will kill you Deidara for attempting to kill his body when it had been his." She spoke as she walked forwards to the only piece of furniture between them. Deidara froze solid as he could feel that penetrating gaze once again, he looked to Itachi for help and was surprised that he just looked away from him. "Itachi please you can't let him or her kill me. I didn't know it was Naruto I swear." Deidara pleaded to the man sitting in the chair.

Kyuubi was now rounding the desk as Deidara now was on his knees pleading to the elder man between them. She walked up to Deidara and snapped his neck in her hands, she didn't need anymore bloodshed but she wanted them to die before she left.

Itachi looked to Kyuubi with a not so impressed look "You know he will be hard to replace." He commented to the red head. Kyuubi shrugged no caring "I will let you live on the condition you work for my building." She didn't want to kill a useful person like Itachi so she gave him an option. "I already transferred this afternoon." He replied. The red head nodded as she left Itachi to clean up the mess. She still had one person to see before it was all over.

She left a note on Itachi's desk before she left the office as she made her way up one more floor to go to Sasuke's office. She knocked on the door and she received a curt 'enter', as she entered her hand went to lock the door as she did earlier with Itachi.

"Kyuubi what are you doing here? Your supposed to be at home resting." Sasuke spoke with worry as he moved around his desk in a hurry. He wasn't acting like his usual self because he was worried for his former boyfriend. Kyuubi put up a hand to stop the Uchiha where he stood, he red head swayed on her feet "You left him like everyone else. You didn't care what would happen after you broke his heart. He loved you so much Sasuke. You are partially to blame for his death, he died believing that you used him.

Naruto was so kind and so smart but we both had to hide it from people around him because he never felt safe. After you left him for college and university, he broke. That last bit of happy ray of sun he had left was take and he shrouded himself in darkness. I have been trying to break that darkness for years but was unable to and now he is gone." She cried after saying that Naruto was dead.

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi not quite sure what was happening but knew something wasn't right as the red head was saying that Naruto was dead and that it was partially his fault. Naruto was just as smart but hid it from people because he had a distrust of those around him. Here was a person he didn't even recognize saying things that only someone who knew Naruto could tell "Naruto loved you so much that you were his last remaining light. He didn't see his own twin sister as a light but a burden not for himself but for me. Most don't even know this but I Kyuubi am Naruto's twin sister and was some how sealed inside his body. Our parents died in a lab accident which was no accident." Tears overflowing as they poured down her face.

She hurriedly went to wipe her face with her sleeve. "I cant life with knowing that you were part of the cause for my brother's death. So I will die here today and join him into the abyss." She took out a small japanese knife and plunged it into her stomach and turned it full circle. Kyuubi felt no pain as she removed the knife for the blood to pour out of her scarred body. She knew she was dying since the last fight she had been in last night, but this was a quicker way to die. Being able to see the agony on her brother's former partner's face was what she wanted as she collapsed onto the carpeted floor.

Sasuke rushed to Kyuubi just as she hit the floor, the knife clattered onto the floor making no noise. He picked her up and brought her bleeding body onto his lap "Why…why? Why do this? Is Naruto really dead? Why didn't he say something sooner, why didn't you say something?" Sasuke had tears running down his face now knowing that Kyuubi was not lying. "Because I was already dying Sasuke. Sakura knew that this time was the last time she would ever heal me. Naruto died and I cant keep living without him. He even had secrets between us, I just know that he loved you so much that it tore him apart when you dumped him for school. I also know that even as he faded into the abyss… that.. he loved..you..I..prom..ised…him" her breathing came short and the color in her eye had dulled. Kyuubi's breathing was labored for a moment before it stopped. Sasuke held her like he would have held Naruto.

He only wanted to dump Naruto so that he could create a nice income so that when he was ready he could marry Naruto so that he never had to worry about money ever. But he had went about it the wrong way and now he not just lost Naruto but he lost Kyuubi. He cried and screamed then he beat Kyuubi's body wanting them to wake up. But nothing could wake to two minds when the body was dead and gone.

Kyuubi saw a dull light which she didn't feel like she disserved to go to but a small tanned hand took hers. "come on sis they are waiting." She saw Naruto as a child pulling her along. "But I don't deserve to go there with you." She complained but went with him anyway, "Kyuubi we always belong together. Never doubt that." Naruto hugged her and as she was hugged she noticed that she to was that of a child again. Smiling bright as she and her brother ran into the light together never once looking back, never noticing that Sasuke was able to see them leave this plain.

Sasuke looked saddened that they both had never seen love like they should have, he waved goodbye to them for the last time now knowing Naruto was happy with his sister Kyuubi.j


End file.
